Sheik
by Generala
Summary: El reflejo en el espejo no es suyo, es de alguien más...Ya no era Zelda.


_Cuando toda la esperanza se va,_

_el peso cae sobre mi._

_(**Busy Bein´Born, Middle Class Ruth**)_

**Sheik**

Esperar, es lo que siempre hago.

Sólo esperar.

Inclusive ahora mismo que estoy en suelo sobre mis manos y piernas, viendo gotear mi propia sangre. Trato de no caer inconsciente, tengo la vista borrosa.

Nunca llegué a pensar que terminaría peleando en una arena, rodeada de caras apenas reconozco. Mi contrincante es otra joven, tal vez de mi edad no estoy segura. Eso no importa.

Es mi oponente y tengo que derribarla o hacer el intento.

He recibido golpe tras golpe, la última media hora. He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he terminado en el suelo. La boca me sabe a cobre, apenas si puedo abrir los ojos… pero no puedo rendirme sólo así, no sin dar pelea.

Los recuerdos del pasado me asaltan en ese momento: el día que escapé del castillo, los lugares donde me oculté, el duro entrenamiento al que pedí ser sometida.

Fui ingenua y tonta al creer que yo y otro niño íbamos a poder detener a aquel hombre venido del desierto. Ahora veo hacía atrás y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. La situación del reino era resultado de mis inmaduras decisiones.

Aceptaba las consecuencias y ahora debía enfrentarlas.

¡Pero maldita sea como me duelen las costillas!

Creo que las tenía fracturadas o rotas.

Desde hacía un buen rato no siento los golpes de la cara, creo que ya me acostumbré a ellos. Supongo que para eso es este combate; mi primer combate real. Debería acostumbrarme porque sé que no será el último, es parte del entrenamiento y será parte de mi vida en adelante.

–¡Levántate niña! –escucho que grita alguien de la multitud, las voces se me empezaban a hacer lejanas.

La otra Sheikah mucho más experimentada que yo me veía casi con lástima; en ese momento yo no era la princesa que debían de proteger, sólo era otra integrante del clan. Una novata siendo probada.

Volteé hacia donde mi instructora esperaba paciente a que terminara la pelea, no tenía ninguna expresión visible en el rostro. Sólo estaba ahí, observando.

Volví a reírme de mi misma pero no sabía porqué.

Durante mi niñez, Impa fue como mi madre y también mi maestra, me

enseñó a usar la magia y me enseñó algunos secretos de su clan.

Solía decirme que era para que las costumbres de su gente no desaparecieran en el olvido al morir ella. No sabía que tiempo más tarde me confesaría la verdad, su clan siempre había estado presente. Entonces llegó el momento de entrenarme como era debido.

Estaban más vivos y mucho más presentes de lo que pensé, la paliza que me estaban dando me lo corroboraba.

Reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para levantarme de nuevo, encarando de nuevo a mi oponente, sabía que mi guardia ya no era la misma. Estaba de pie sólo por orgullo, no iba a dejar que le fuera tan fácil derribarme.

Lancé una patada que esquivó con facilidad, aprovechando a golpearme en la espalda y a continuación su rodilla se hundió en mi estómago. Caí al suelo sintiendo como un líquido me raspaba la garganta, inmediatamente tosí sangre.

Me merecía este trato, por mi culpa un muchacho que no tenía porque pelear por nosotros había terminado atrapado en el conflicto, por mi culpa Hyrule estaba como estaba, yo tenía la culpa de todo…

Volvía a empuñar mis manos y a levantarme una vez más. Trataba de recuperar el aire que se me había escapado.

–Debiste de haberte quedado en el suelo –me dijo mi rival casi con lástima.

Impa seguía observando atenta. Los demás vitoreaban a su compañera y sólo unos cuantos me animaban ó tal vez me aconsejaban rendirme… no lo sé, no me importaba.

Mi oponente volvió a acercarse mi, lanzando otro gancho a mis costillas, ya no sentí tanto dolor como antes. Esta vez pude retenerla cerca de mi, devolviéndole el rodillazo que me había dado ella antes.

Cuando se alejó de mi, ya no era una Sheikah quien estaba frente a mi, si no el el hombre del desierto, Ganondorf que había visto hacía cuatro años entrar triunfante al castillo, pidiendo la rendición a cambio de perdonarnos la vida.

Los soldados muertos, mi padre asesinado, todo regresó a mi…

En ese momento grité de rabia, con lo último de mi fuerza me lancé contra él, ¡sólo quería borrarle esa _jodida_ sonrisa del rostro!

-¡Infeliz, eres un maldito infeliz!– grité llena de furia, intentando asestar un golpe a su rostro.

El desgraciado me esquivó con facilidad. Caí al suelo, respirando agitada, ya no aguanté más, había sobrepasado mi límite. Lo último que alcancé a ver fueron un par de pies caminando hacia mi.

Había perdido, me había derrotado yo misma. Ya no tenía más fuerzas para continuar.

o.o

Horas más tarde desperté sobre una cama, me dolía el cuerpo como nunca en mi vida. Me sentía mal.

Impa volteó hacia mi, que estaba sentada en un pequeño escritorio, cuando escuchó un quejido mío.

-Diste un buen espectáculo cuando le gritaste a Kira que era "Un maldito infeliz".

Me quedé en silencio un rato. No lo recordaba pero sabía que lo había hecho en algún momento de la pelea.

–Lo siento, no quise hacerlo es sólo…

–Tranquila, no le gritabas a ella… lo sabemos –trató de calmarme.

No pude evitar empezar a llorar, hacía años que no lo hacía; no desde que escapé del castillo.

–Nunca voy a ser capaz de nada –dije entre sollozos, me llevé las manos al rostro, sentía tanta vergüenza en ese momento.

Sentí un par de brazos rodearme y consolarme.

–Lo harás con el tiempo, tranquila pequeña, lo harás con el tiempo.

Impa se quedó a mi lado hasta que dejé de llorar y me preparó el baño. Necesitaba lavarme la sangre seca y la mugre del cuerpo.

Mientras me cambiaba, me dirigí al espejo del baño. Ya no era Zelda, ya no era yo, esa cara con el labio partido y llena de moretones, era alguien más.

En el espejo, veía otro rostro, no el mío.

Cerré los ojos, y me llevé mis manos hacia ellos. Al abrirlos habían dejado de ser azules, ahora tenía el color de la sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS<strong>

Esta historia se puede acompañar con galletas y escuchando la canción de "Busy Bein´ Born" de Middle Class Rut (Les aconsejo no ver el video si no soportan que dos niños se maten a golpes).

Acabo de concebir la historia, fue porque se me antojó ver el video y escuchar la canción y no sé porqué me acordé de Zelda y me puse a pensar que no debió ser fácil ser entrenada para volverse una Sheikah. Lo comparé con la escena de como es entrenado Leónidas en **300. **

Lo sé **Pablo()** (XD), en el juego dicen que Los Sheikah están extintos pero si en TP está la villa abandonada creo que en realidad no debe de ser así, de alguna manera creo que en realidad están ocultos por ahí, por algo son _El Clan de las Sombras_.


End file.
